Bossun's Journal
by Light27
Summary: This is my journal. This is my thoughts and dreams. This is my journey... my journey to find you... Hime-sama... Read this and you shall know what had happened to me. Should you read this, it means I am no longer in the same world as you... Let us hope you never have to read this... (Please read OniHime first to truly understand this)
1. Entry I

Entry 1

Switch gave me this journal. He said to write my journey in this.

What am I supposed to write in this thing?!

What does Switch even mean by that?!

I suppose I could just record everything that happened...

Switch and that girl are sleeping now, I don't want to write in this in front of other people. Isn't that a little embarrassing?

Anyways, today is the first day I set out on my journey to find you. Yes, I'm writing this to you. I know you might never have the opportunity to read this, but, I feel the need to do so. This feeling is irrefutable. I had abandoned my duty as a knight and abandoned my kingdom today. I'm just a regular pleabian called Fujisake Yuusuke now. A normal person. Hey! Sometimes you got to act on your own. If I had wait for the higher-ups to issue an order, it might be too late and too painstaking. You know how it is in the military units... Switch too had abandoned his research and job to aid me in my quest. That quest is to find you...

Himeko...

I haven't called you by that name since you were entitled as the princess. Hime-sama... Such a cliché name, isn't it? It's a little undeserving for you. I hope you never read this, if you do, I'll probably have a bump on my head. But you don't like me calling you with such honourifics right? All you wanted was for me to treat you like a friend... like back then. But what can I do?

I'm a knight...

A commoner...

My duty is to protect you and I shall do so with all my life... with all my love.

Himeko...

I'm going to find you soon. So please... be there for me...


	2. Entry II

Entry 2

Alas! We arrived at Town of Wao. It's such an exhilarating feeling! The people, the buildings, the economy... everything is so different! I have to thank that girl for guiding us the way. I forgot to mention this before, I saved her from the thieves. Her name is Roman Saotome. She had some urgent matter she had to attend to elsewhere in Town of Wao, so she departed. She kept addressing me as a prince though...

Prince, huh?

It got me thinking... If I were a prince... Our love might have been different, right? You wouldn't be in this mess because I would have not be bound by the shackles of a knight. Ah! The fates works in such a manner, if only I could alter our fates, if only I had been there the night you were kidnapped... if only...

It's useless to think of what ifs now... I would be better off concentrating on the present instead of dwelling in the past.

We met Momoka when we arrived. Admittedly, it was not easy meeting her. We almost got beat up by her securities. She seemed fine though, cute as ever. Don't be jealous, you're still the prettiest in my eyes. Momoka gave us a map to aid us in our quest, she had done quite a lot on her part by giving us some insight to find you. She was really shocked when she got the news of you being kidnapped though... Remember back in the days? She used to be a different girl.. It's all thanks to you that she's like that now...

Now, I'm sitting on the verge of the window, staring at the sky... Searching for nothing... I wish only for us to sit under these same sky and stars again... Just you and me... There was only one star tonight. A lone star shimmering with almost no brilliance...

Please... could you somehow tell me where you are? I'm completely loss on my next action. I don't know where to go in a vast world such as this one.

Himeko...


	3. Entry III

Entry 3

_The surrounding was oddly dark. I could barely see the place around me, but it was clear enough that I was in a large hallway. This was seemingly familiar to the hallway in the palace back in Kaimezamashi... With no one nearby, I shuffled cautiously across the empty hallway and spotted a double door._

_If I remembered correctly, this door leads to the throne. Then again, this may not be Kaimezamashi._

_A wave of panic surged through my body when I grabbed the door handle._

_B-Blood? H-how?! Am I hurt?!_

_I scrutinised my palms. It was covered in red, viscous blood. The weird thing is, I wasn't hurt at all...yet, there were blood trailing from my hands and some even smudged on my clothes._

_I braced myself and opened the door..._

_There was a person laying on the floor in front of me. From afar, it was too vague to recognise it due to the low lighting. I slowly walk over to the figure, step by step until I was close enough to see..._

_It was a girl..._

_She had shoulder-length blonde hair..._

_Her eyes were closed..._

_She was wearing yellow princess-like clothes..._

_She was laying on the floor, lifeless..._

_There were pools of blood around her..._

_Yellow and red mixed at her abdomen part..._

_I instinctively took out my dagger and saw blood trickling from it... I felt a surge of guilt and remorse._

_My dagger caused this..._

_I am the one who..._

_That girl is..._

_I killed..._

You.

That was my dream last night. I didn't know why I even put it into words, I felt the need to. Scary, isn't it? I woke up and had a hard time catching my breath. I was still at Momoka's place that morning. Crazy, isn't it? I would never hurt you let alone kill you... why would I?

I have sworn to protect you with all my might and soul. There's not even a reason for me to do such unspeakable things to you!

Stupid dream! Stupid me! I can't lose my focus now over a dream!

I know I usually write in this thing at night, but this is too disturbing and needed to be poured elsewhere adheres to this journal.

Honestly, I don't know where am I going to go... but wallowing at one place is the worst thing I can do right now.

I'll continue to head northwest, wherever it may take us.

I am going to start finding you today.

See you tonight.


	4. Entry IV

Entry 4

Switch and I left the Town of Wao and have been travelling for the whole day, we have seen a lot of unfamiliar things in our journey. Travelling certainly widen my view of the world. We walked high and low, mountain-side and flatland to find you. I'm tired, Switch is exhausted! We somehow took a turn into a forest. So far, we haven't found any significant clues on your whereabouts. We'll find something, somehow... So you better be alive! Don't go dying on us yet!

If you've forgotten, Switch is with me in this quest. Looking at him now, I feel rather guilty for the guy. A few nights ago he was still in his workshop building another crazy invention of his. Do you recall his inventions? Some of them were just useless and comically dangerous, weren't them? It was fun testing out his contraptions, wasn't it? But tonight, he's exhausted. He's not used to strenuous activities yet.

So... You better be there when we get there (wherever you may be) I don't want Switch's time goes to waste, you hear me?

Look at me... Trying to talk to you through a b-

I heard-

I think someone is-


	5. Entry V

Entry 5

Sorry for leaving you abruptly before. I was taken off guard by two scouts, or whatever they are. There was a guy and a girl. The girl was rather skillful at swordsmanship! Her attacks were energetic and full. But she didn't manage to beat me though. I'm not bragging or anything but you know how I am...

Apparently, I've reached Yaschas Massif, somehow. I am aware that Kaimezamashi maintained diplomatic relationship with this kingdom, so I'll abide to their rules, for now. This is my first time seeing it though. Their order is different from Kaimezamashi's, just different not better.

Something caught my attention though in the interrogation room...

The man who questioned me looks almost identical to me but he had shorter hair and long eyelashes. His eyes seemed familiar... Where have I seen those eyes before? It's really weird, I feel like I know him... somehow.

I won't pursue too much on this though, I bet it's nothing of any importance.

Anyways, that guy ordered the two scouts from before to be our guide. They had a lover quarrel for a moment on who's being our guide for tonight. The ninja-looking guy gave in to his partner and brought us to his humble abode. It was similar to mine; small and empty. I remember you used to complain about my house being too messy and full of craps. Well, this guy is different. His house barely have all the necessities.

Something caught my attention though...

This ninja didn't realize his feelings for the other girl.

On the side note, Switch slept like a log.

How about me you might ask?

I couldn't sleep...

I fear that dream may come again...

So I sat down fondling with the pillow he gave. This pillow isn't his obviously, but I know whose...

Good night, Himeko.

I'm going to talk to him for a while.


End file.
